simpsonsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Cento93
Template:Originale Ehm, collega, prima di modificare radicalmente un template sarebbe consigliabile rimuoverlo dalle pagine in cui compare, visto che in esse continua a comparire ciò che è stato sostituito al riquadro, in questo caso "da cancellare". -- 23:32, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) :Che template intendi? ::Parlavo appunto di Template:Originale ;) Su Fb, ma non mi loggo praticamente mai. Comunque, le discussioni per ora penso vadano benissimo per discutere. L'importante è che rispondi nella mia, altrimenti non leggerò mai i tuoi messaggi! :D -- 16:06, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Diritti Ehm...te l'ha m'hai detto nessuno che sei uno scassaballs ? :) Ti dò 'sti benedetti diritti di Admin (ma non di Burocrate), ma li dò anche a Flaming Ace, così lavorando in due, d'amore e d'accordo, tirate su le sorti di questa wiki. Non fate pastrocchi e non litigate, mi raccomando. ;) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 11:17, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) :Me lo dicono in molti che rompo!! Sisi per ora andiamo d'amore e d'accordo! Grazie mille! --Cento93 11:41, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Categoria Ciao, collega! Perché hai cancellato Categoria:Immagini? Le categorie immagini sono utilissime per trovare le immagini in fretta, e poi la catalogazione è fondamentale in una wiki. -- 23:12, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) :Beh, il namespace e il nome sono utili, ma lo stesso vale per la categoria: la categoria immagini serve a contenere tutte le altre sottocategorie, io sarei per ripristinarla. -- 17:46, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Bel template, lo inserisco. -- 18:52, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Good luck! Hi! I'm Simpsons88 from the spanish version of this wiki. Just to wish you good luck with the wiki building, it's getting pretty cool! If you need some help just tell me, --Simpsons88 (Talk) 16:11, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) :Puedes hablar espanol conmigo! Gracias a ti y a toda tu wiki (como habrìas visto, he copiado algunos de vuestras plantillas para la organizaciòn del wiki). Espero que, poco a poco, llegaremos a ser visitados cuanto sois vosotros! --Cento93 16:17, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) copyright immagini Ciao! Visto che stai caricando diversi file, ti ricordo che devi inserire la licenza per ciascuno di essi! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:23, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) :Per ogni pagina devo mettermi li a copiare la licenza?!?--Cento93 18:42, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) Che ne dici di... ciao, ascolta, guardando la wiki spagnola ho visto che per ogni personaggio hanno inserito un molto ben fatto... con le opportune modifiche, possiamo adottarlo anche noi... che ne dici? :) Morgoth92 doh! 21:52, 23 gen 2012 (CEST) ::Si, volevo farlo, ma non avevo ancora modificato il ccs e lo javascript per poterlo fare! Fallo pure tu se vuoi! Io in questi giorni sto ultimando di sistemare le categorie; poi serve creare i template di navigazione (4 per ogni stagione) e revisionare tutte le pagine per correggere link, parametri di template difettosi e/o mancanti, ecc ecc!--Cento93 20:55, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) :::azz, c'è un sacco di lavoro da fare! ma, approposito, ce ne sono di utenti attivi? in cronologia ci sei sl te! Intanto io appena posso ti do una mano in modo serio ;) Morgoth92 doh! 22:00, 23 gen 2012 (CEST) ::::Contestualmente a me è stato nominato un altro admin, che però ha avuto dei problemi e non riesce ad essere molto presente ora come ora! Quindi...si, per ora ci sono solo io! Grazie per offrirmi aiuto! --Cento93 21:03, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::ok,diamoci da fare allora! Morgoth92 doh! 22:06, 23 gen 2012 (CEST) Sono tornato, Cent! Eccomi, pare che il problema sia stato risolto. Congratulazioni per aver gestito bene la baracca! Comunque volevo discutere di una cosa: non per tornare al discorso redirect, ma non capisco perché continui a cancellare Montgomery Burns, tra l'altro dopo che l'avevo recuperato... Non tutti conoscono il nome completo di Burns, per cui che senso ha cancellarlo? Se arriva un tizio, cerca "Montgomery Burns" e non trova nulla, è possibile che inizi un altro articolo su Burns. Non l'ho recuperato per una seconda volta per non fare un'edit war di cancellazioni e ripristini, ma vorrei discuterne. -- 15:32, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ah..io pensavo che esistesse da prima! Ma se vogliamo fare un redirect, ha senso chiamarlo "Signor Burns"! Lo spettatore medio non sa neanche che il secondo nome è montgomery!--Cento93 15:53, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) ::xD Vero, magari si possono creare entrambi, i redirect danno problemi solo quando sono moltissimi. -- 12:49, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Lo creo io subitissimo!--Cento93 12:50, gen 25, 2012 (UTC)